The Three Protectors
Character Theme Summary They are the protectors of the gate, the gate to enter the center of Gyrohem... ...to meet, or fight, the Core. They have no true name. They were born and given to the cult that worships the "soul" of Gyrohem to be trained and become the protectors of that single gate. This is a tradition that occurs every generation. A select three would be chosen to become the gatekeepers. It's supposed to be an honor to do so, and it is the cult's only goal for as long as they could remember... This is their only purpose. Appearance and Personality Every protector looks different each generation, as the cult of the Core has every kind of ethnicity worshiping it. But, They all wear ash grey robes with a tint of red on them with the same colored hood. A protector is trained to let go of emotions, to only devote themselves to one thing. If you wanted to get to the Core, you'd either have to convince them it was for a good reason, or fight them, usually to the death, to get to the Core. In battle, the three protectors would have outstanding teamwork, and are always ferocious in battle. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Varies Birthplace: Varies Weight: Varies Height: Varies Laterality: '''Varies, usually right-handed '''Likes: Varies, usually none Dislikes: Varies, usually none Hobbies: Varies, usually none Values: Varies, usually to protect the gate to the Core until they die Status: Alive and active (The current generation of protectors are doing what they're usually doing: protecting the entrance to the Core. Though, one of them did befriend Kiir, amazingly enough) Affiliation: The Core's Cult Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: '''Varies, usually Lawful Neutral to Lawful Good '''Color Identity: Grey/Red Extra Music: * Kara No Kyoukai OST 1 (The Three Protectors in battle) Powers and Stats [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: Varies, usually around 5-A or higher. Can ignore durability via "Gainen" Name: The Three Protectors Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Supernaturals (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), Gatekeepers, worshipers/protectors of the Core Powers and Abilities: 'Varies, but most have 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, AuraAura(Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body),' 'Aura Manipulation '''(On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with),' [[Aura|'Aura Sensing']]',' 'Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation (One of the very first things a protector learns is this), Enhanced Senses, Teleportation,' 'Regeneration (Mid-Low), Pain Negation, Close Weapon Mastery,' 'Higher-Dimensional Attacking' (via the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Only up to the 11th-dimension), 'Durability Negation' (via the Eternal Omega God Blade), 'Existence Erasure/Concept Erasure' (via the Ion Beta God Blade)', Can Cut Concepts. Those are the abilities most protectors have, but some over the generations had abilities such as '''Very[[Reality Warping| Limited Reality Manipulation]]' '''or' Probability Manipulation (via "Willpower") [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]:'' Varies', usually around '''Large Planet level' or higher (Can compete with the high tiers or even exceed the high tiers of the verse). Can ignore durability via "Gainen" Note: Their energy projectiles' damage range from slightly less damage to the exact same damage as their regular attacks. Speed: Varies, around Relativistic+ '''to Massively FTL+''' combat and reaction speed''' (The current protectors were able to react and counterattack Final Form Linx for a time, who is this fast) Note: A casual energy projectile a protector shoots would be approximately the speed of light. '''Lifting Strength: Varies, usually around Class P '''to Class Y''' [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]''': ''Varies, usually around Class XMJ [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability:]' Varies', usually around Large Planet level or higher Stamina: Varies, usually High Range: Varies, usually A Kilometer to Planetary Standard Equipment: The Three God Blades. Other than that, it varies, but they're always cutting weapons such as swords, axes, or knives Intelligence: Varies, usually average or higher (The cult trains recruits to adapt to any situation quickly) Weaknesses: Their Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving them vulnerable. They must actually "cut through" a concept to "kill it", whether that'd be slicing through it, or piercing it. Standard Equipment * Infinity Alpha God Blade: '''A weapon passed down by the Core itself. When used, it has the potential to cut through beings up to the 11th-dimension. The weapon can grow as big as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. * '''Eternal Omega God Blade: Another weapon passed down by the Core. When striking with this weapon, it passes through everything, like it wasn't even there, but where-ever it passes, it cuts through. Like the other God Blades, this weapon can grow as big as the user wants. It looks almost like a club, having no guard. The blade kind of resembles a katana, with a spike on the edge, nearing where the guard supposed to be. * Ion Beta God Blade: The final God blade passed down by the Core. When slashed with it, the area the blade cuts, will disappear--- no, a better definition of it, is that the area that it cut, will be erased out of existence. This is not the extent of this blade's power though, as even concepts such as immortality and time can be erased. Like the others, it can grow however big the user wants it to be. It has a pommel that looks like a ball of light, an extravagant white handle, a claymore-like guard with an artistic-looking sun in the center of it, and a bright white blade that tempers to the tip. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. * Gainen: The Absolute Cut: The main source of attack a protector has. With their senses, they are able to perceive concepts in-front of them, and can cut through it, such as one's existence. For example: this is how most protectors deviate themselves from emotions: they cut the concept of a certain emotion they don't need. Concept cutting does not work against higher dimensional beings though. Feats *Was able to subdue Linx Rifelson for a time before he turned into Final Form. *Erased the concept of time when fighting Linx Rifelson, but was restored by the Core soon after. *Was able to destroy Delta's Death Trap by cutting it's concept. Other Notable Victories: Delta (Gyrohem) (Note: When he was about to die, his father picked him up at the last second and escaped) Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: Linx was in Final Form) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Trivia: * Most protectors cut ties with their emotions, but some refuse, either telling the cult they don't want to do such a thing, or simply pretend they do so... this makes them obsolete to the cult, and they are "disposed of". Some manage to escape though, and have told stories of the atrocities that happen in the cult. This has led to many riots on cult grounds, but the cult itself somehow manages to stay active. * The names of the currect three protectors are Etern, Infina, and Ionia, and they are based off the three God blades. Every protector throughout the years had a name based off one of the blades. * If a protector passes their initiation to become said protector, they'd be able to gain access to one of the three God blades, depending on what name they are chosen as. * It is unknown as to why there are only three protectors, but it may be to keep with the theme of the three God blades. * If someone wishes to obtain a God blade, they'd have to pass the same exact test a regular protector would have to do, with certain restrictions and rules, but then would have to fight the original owner of that God blade to the death. Omen did this, and slayed the previous wielder of the Infinity Alpha God Blade. When Linx went to obtain both the Eternal Omega God Blade and Ion Beta God Blade though, he spared the two protectors that previously owned it. After the fight with Abyssion, he returned the blades, including the Infinity Alpha God Blade. * When Linx came back to face the three protectors once again years later, he noticed the ones he fought previously are now gone, and is replaced by two new ones. This implies something was done to the last two protectors after Linx's fight with them. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Gyrohem Characters